power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Belle Black
Belle Black is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. In Twilight, she is fifteen years old, and in New Moon, she phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of sixteen. Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is Blaine Black. History Early Life Belle Black was born on January 14, 1990 to Billy and Sarah Black. Throughout childhood and adolescence, Belle's two best friends were also Jacob's best friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. All four attended school on the La Push reservation. During childhood, she, her brother and his sisters, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends and Bella remained mostly in California and Phoenix. When she was 9 years old, her mother Sarah died in a tragic car crash, although she recovered from the pain better than her sisters did, thanks in part to her sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, filling the role of mother for her as much as they were able. Rebecca married a man named Solomon Finau and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as finished high school. Since her sisters were away, she became her father's company at home along with Jacob, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. She enjoyed her father's company, though she refused to believe in her family legends and traditions. When the Cullens first moved to Forks, just like Jacob, Belle did not understand her father's aversion. After awhile, she began tuning out most of what her father said. ''Twilight TBA New Moon TBA Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Physical appearance TBA Wolf form As a wolf, Belle is about 9 feet in length, has white fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the fourth fastest and the fourth largest in Sam's pack. Wolf abilities * Phasing - Belle can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Belle being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Belle has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Belle can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Belle has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Relationships Jacob Black TBA Bella Swan TBA Edward Cullen TBA Sam Uley TBA Leah Clearwater TBA Seth Clearwater TBA Quil Ateara V TBA Appearances * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Trivia * See Also * Black line * Uley pack * Black pack * Belle Black/Quotes Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:Twilight Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Shape-shifters